Un día en la vida de
by Bel-Cece
Summary: Descubre como es un dia en la vida de la pastelera de la calle Fleet.By BEL.


Hola y bienvenido a este, mi primer fic...Esta historia transcurre durante la película, antes de la escena de la canción "by the sea".

Gracias por entrar y que lo disfrutes!

Bell.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen., son propiedad de...otras personas.

**Un día en la vida de Sra. Lovett.**

**Prólogo**

Seis de la mañana. El sol comienza a salir lentamente iluminando las oscuras y sucias calles de Londres. Desde el maloliente puerto, pasando por la plaza central y el imponente palacio de justicio, doblando hacia la izquierda, entre borrachos y ratas medio muertas se encuentra al calle Fleet. Es uno de los pocos días soleados que tendrían. Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Las nubes no tardarían en formarse y tapar la luz y el calor. Pero aun así, todos los días eran soleados y felices para la señora Lovett, dueña del Emporio de pies de carne de la calle Fleet. Bueno, lo eran desde que su actual vecino, el Sr. Sweeney Todd regresó a Londres e instalo su barbería en el piso de arriba. El amor que ella sentía hacia el barbero era mayor de lo que podía imaginar y a pesar de ser no correspondido (y ella sabia muy bien esto) no dejaba de tener la esperanza de que su suerte cambiaria y el señor Todd se daría cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella, se casarían, adoptarían a Toby, se irían a vivir junto al mar, tendrían 3 hijos, Melissa, Eleonor y Benjamin y vivirían felices para siempre. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso nunca ocurriría. El barbero seguía muy enamorado de su "difunta" esposa Lucy y lo único que ocupaba su mente era Lucy, Johanna, el Juez....ni un solo pensamiento dedicado a la señora Lovett. _Pero eso no importa_, pensaba ella. Solo le bastaba con una mirada, una palabra para hacer su día feliz. y sabía que con un poco de suerte ese día seria mejor que los demás... 48 que habían transcurrido desde que conoció al barbero.

Los rayos del sol se abrieron paso entre las cortinas de la vieja ventana para entrar de lleno en la habitación.

Muy bien, a levantarse – se ordenó la sra. Lovett mientras se enderezaba en la cama. Debía levantarse temprano ese día. Era sábado, cuando mas gente venia a comer pies a la tienda. Tendrían mucho trabajo el día de hoy…

Se levanto y se lavo cuidadosamente el rostro. Se puso su vestido de trabajo, uno negro, muy viejo que usaba durante el día, para descuartizar cuerpos. En realidad ese vestido no era tan lindo como los que se había comprado con las ganancias extras que le dejaban los pies, pero no podía arriesgarse a ensuciarlos. El trabajo de descuartizamiento manchaba mucho la ropa y ya había tenido que tirar un vestido por eso.

Se miro en el sucio espejo que tenía apoyado en la pared de su pequeña habitación. Aunque tenia el mismo aspecto de siempre se dijo que para esa noche se pondría bonita, en caso de que su vecino y cómplice, el barbero se le ocurriera bajar a cenar a la tienda.

Salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la pequeña estancia en donde dormía el pequeño Toby. El niño estaba tendido en el diván con la botella de gin vacía en la mano, que solía beber para quedarse dormido.

Una sonrisa de ternura se extendió por su pálido rostro al ver al pequeño dormido. Le daba pena despertarlo pero tenia que ir a hacer la compra y le gustaba que Toby le acompañara. Sobre todo para cargar las bolsas pesadas.

Despierta, amor, hora de levantarse.- le dijo con ternura mientras le quitaba la botella de las manos.

Toby respondió con un gruñido, se removió un poco y despertó.

Buenos días.- dijo con voz soñolienta.

Buenos días, cielo, ven a desayunar, en seguida iremos a hacer la compra.- la sra. se puso de pie y se fue a la cocina.

Le dio a Toby un té y bollos que comenzaban a endurecerse por lo viejos y un dulce algo empolvado. Luego sacó una bandeja de un estante para preparar el desayuno para el señor Todd.

Preparo un té muy cargado, Eligió los bollos más blandos, mantequilla y otro dulce, que tenia mejor aspecto. Subió las escaleras que daban a la barbería con la bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa en el rostro. Abrió la puerta teniendo cuidado de no derramar ni una gota de té.

El señor Todd estaba de pie junto a la ventana mirando hacia algún punto adelante. En las manos tenia una de sus queridas navajas y la estaba puliendo con un pañito. En su rostro estaba esa mirada dolida y furiosa que tenia siempre, pero esta vez una siniestra sonrisa curvaba sus labios. No había que ser adivino para saber que estaba imaginándose a si mismo asesinando al juez Turpin con la navaja que tenia en la mano.

La señora Lovett entro con paso decidido a la habitación.

Aquí tiene el desayuno, querido.- dijo poniendo la bandeja en la mesita.

Gracias.- dijo con voz apagada sin mirarla.

La señora Lovett se fijo que en un rincón de la habitación había una pequeña pila de camisas. Todas estaban manchadas de sangre.

¿La ropa de ayer?- le pregunto con aire casual mientras iba a levantarlas.

Si.- respondió el barbero mientras se acercaba a la bandeja del desayuno.- ayer tuve que cambiarme de camisa tres veces. Tuve muchos clientes y no quería que se asustaran antes de entrar.- tomó el dulce que la señora había dejado sobre un plato, lo miró con desconfianza lo olió y le dio una pequeña mordida. Lo dejo en seguida en el plato.

Ooh, ya veo.- la señora Lovett hizo un pequeño lío con las camisas y se las puso debajo del brazo.- voy a lavarlas o se quedaran manchadas para siempre.

Está bien.- dijo Sweeney, que había vuelto a la ventana.

Cómaselo todo, no podemos estar botando nada. – le dijo señalando la bandeja y añadió:

-Iré a hacer la compra, ¿hay algo que necesite?

Jabón para afeitar.-dijo mirando hacia fuera otra vez.

¿Para que compra jabón de afeitar?, al final se desperdicia todo… Ni lo ocupa…-dijo ella recordando que el barbero vagamente hacia su trabajo. La mayoría de las veces el cliente se sentaba, el ponía el jabón y luego le cortaba el cuello. A veces ni se tomaba la molestia de enjabonar al pobre desgraciado.

Sweeney le echo una mirada asesina.

Es para _mi_.-le espetó

Oh.- fue todo lo que la señora dijo. Claro. El también tenia que afeitarse.- bien le comprare su jabón. Cómase todo.- le recordó una vez mas antes de salir de la habitación.

Entro nuevamente en la tienda, ocultando lo más posible las camisas de la vista de Toby, fue a dejarlas al patio, llenó una batea con agua y las dejo allí, sumergidas. Regresó a la tienda, se desayunó y salio de con Toby al mercado. Hecho una ultima mirada hacia las ventanas de la barbería y vió al señor Todd mirando hacia el horizonte. Le pareció verlo masticar_. Que bien_, se dijo, _esta comiendo._

Caminó con Toby por las sucias calles que llevaban al mercado. El hermoso sol que estaba esa mañana se había ocultado ya detrás de una espesa capa de nubes grises.

El mercado estaba lleno de gente que también venia de compras y de artistas callejeros que se instalaban en las esquinas, la mayoría para entretener a los niños con marionetas o trucos de magia.

La señora Lovett reviso mentalmente una lista de cosas que comprar. Necesitaba cosas para preparar los pies que serviría esa noche. Primero tenia que comprar harina, que ya se le habia terminado. Necesitaba un saco grande. También algunos huevos, sal, azúcar, té y algunas botellas de cerveza para esa noche. La carne la proporcionaría el barbero. Ah y, por supuesto, el encargo de su querido señor Todd: un paquete de jabón para afeitar.

Se encamino a la panadería para comprar harina. Toby quería quedarse mirando al mago que estaba en la esquina, pero la señora prefería no entrar sola a la panadería. Detestaba ir, pero era mejor que caminar varios kilómetros para llegar a la casa del molinero y comprar la harina directamente.

Tomo a Toby de la mano y entraron. El panadero levanto la vista al oir la campanilla de la puerta. Era un hombre grande y desagradable, lo que le faltaba de cabello le sobraba en gordura. Su piel era de un color ceniciento y le brillaba la cara de sudor. Abrió la boca en una mueca desdentada mientras amasaba una masa de aspecto repulsivo.

Toby se fue a mirar los pasteles del anaquel dejando a la señora Lovett sola.

El asqueroso panadero la miro lascivamente de arriba abajo.

Buenos días, querida señora.- le dijo arrastrando las palabras en un patético intento de sonar seductor.- ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla?

Necesito un saco de harina grande, por favor.- dijo tratando de no mirar a su rostro grasiento y sudado.

-En seguida. ¡Hey, Peter! Tráeme uno de harina grande!-grito hacia atrás de la tienda. Se volvió para seguir mirando a la señora Lovett. Ella lo miro de soslayo y se fijo en los asomos de barba que había en sus mejillas y barbilla. Deseo con todas sus fuerzas que decidiera ir a afeitarse pronto con el señor Todd. De el haría sus buenos 30 pies. Tal vez más.

Un muchacho llegó de atrás de la tienda con un saco de harina y se lo pasó a Toby. La señora Lovett dejo el dinero en el mostrador y se marcho lo mas rápido que pudo de ahí.

Luego compraron las otras cosas que necesitaban: el azúcar y la sal la compraron en la tienda de la señora Rushmory, una gorda que le apretaba las mejillas a Toby cada vez que lo veía, y le contaba los últimos chismes a la señora Lovett. El te y algunas hierbas para los pies las compraron donde el viejo Morty, que apenas se tenia en pie de tan decrépito que estaba. Los huevos se los compraron a una joven que se paseaba con un canasto en un brazo y hacia sonrojar a Toby.

El jabón de afeitar lo compraron donde el señor Rymer, además compro jabón para lavar extra. Al llegar a casa debía lavar las camisas de Sweeney y necesitaría todo el jabón posible.

Cargados con paquetes, regresaron a casa. Después de ordenar todo en la tienda Toby tenía permiso de ir a jugar con sus amigos a la calle, y la señora podía lavar las camisas tranquila. Pero primero iría a dejarle el jabón al señor Todd.

Al entrar, Sweeney se estaba abrochando una nueva camisa. Junto a el, en el suelo estaba la otra, manchada de sangre. Al parecer acababa de despachar a un nuevo cliente.

-¿Clientes tan temprano?-le pregunto ella al tiempo que recogía la prenda ensangrentada.

-Era Higgins, el perfumero. La esta esperando abajo.- dijo macabramente mientras limpiaba su adorada navaja de la sangre del señor de los perfumes.

-Pues tendrá que esperarse porque todavía debo lavar sus camisas…-dijo ella haciendo un lío con la prenda. Observó complacida que la bandeja estaba todavía sobre la mesita, pero ahora vacía.

-¿Tiene mi jabón?- le preguntó guardando su navaja en el estuche con las demás.

Ella le tendió el paquete. El lo tomo bruscamente y se fue a la ventana.

La señora Lovett tomo la camisa y la bandeja y se fue abajo.

Dejo la bandeja en la cocina y fue al patio, donde le esperaban las otras prendas para ser lavadas. Las tomó todas y las fregó con el jabón. Fregaba con tal fuerza que se hizo daño en los nudillos. Pero debían estar limpias. Si los clientes lo veían con la camisa toda ensangrentada saldrían huyendo como liebres antes de pasar por la puerta.

Fregó y fregó, mientras se imaginaba que él las recibiría con una gran sonrisa, le daría un abrazo y le diría gracias. Luego se casarían y vivirían junto al mar. Mientras fantaseaba siguió lavando, luego las entró, las metió en una cacerola grande que puso al fuego. Luego de hervirlas en agua jabonosa las llevo afuera otra vez para enjuagarlas mientras soñaba con su idílica vida junto a él en una cabaña rústica en las costas de Inglaterra. Terminó de lavarlas y las tendió en una cuerda para que se secaran.

_Si el viera todo lo que hago por el_…-pensaba al ver sus nudillos todos raspados por la fuerza con la que había fregado. Le dolía la espalda de tanto estar reclinada sobre la batea. Fue hasta la estancia para descansar un poco.

Debio dormirse por que al abrir los ojos Toby ya estaba ahí y el no volvía hasta después del mediodía, cuando le daba hambre. Había sacado un bollo de la cocina. Debía estar duro como un diablo pero el se lo comía de todas formas. Entonces la señora recordó al perfumero. Tenía que ir a prepararlo o se lo iban a comer las ratas.

Bajo al sótano y puso el seguro, por si acaso a Toby se le ocurría ir a ayudarla.

Fue hasta la el espacio en donde caían los muertos y vio al perfumero. Estaba retorcido en una posición extraña con el pescuezo abierto, ensangrentado y las primeras ratas husmeaban alrededor. La señora Lovett hizo una mueca de asco y espanto a las ratas con una escoba. Luego tomo un hacha y se puso a descuartizar al perfumero. Primero cortó un brazo, la cabeza, una pierna, y así hasta fue haciendo su trabajo hasta tirar todas las partes comestibles al interior del molino de carne.

Me gustaria que el señor Todd viniera a ayudarme de vez en cuando.- se quejó en voz alta mientras quitaba los restos de ropa a un lado.- hacer los pies de este modo es mas agobiante. Por lo menos los animales no llevan ropa. Pero los hombres tienen menos pelo…-continuo en sus cavilaciones mientras preparaba al perfumero y salía la primera tanda de pies.

Al terminar de cocinar los 18 pies que salieron del escuálido perfumero ya eran las tres de la tarde y su estomago reclamaba algo de comer. Pensó en que sus muchachos (Toby y Sweeney) estarían hambrientos también, pero al parecer Toby había encontrado el escondite de los bollos rancios y se había hecho con cinco. Y había vuelto a salir.

La señora preparo una sopa sencilla y se iba a sentar a tomarla cuando el señor Todd entro.

Señor Todd!- exclamo sorprendida.- intento acomodarse el cabello y sacudirse el vestido.

Emmm- ¿quiere algo de comer, cielo?- le ofreció rápidamente antes de que él se arrepintiera de bajar y volviera a su guarida.

Si, por favor.-dijo sentándose a la mesa. Ella se apresuro a servirle sopa y llevarle el bollo que se viera más decente.

Transcurrió un momento en que ninguno los dos dijo nada y disfrutaron la sopa.

-Lavé sus camisas, corazón.-le dijo como quien no quiere la cosa intentando hacer que el viera sus nudillos lastimados.

Gracias.- le dijo mientras bebía un vaso de gin sin mirarla. Dolida por la poca efusividad del barbero, ella calló y miro por la ventana con gesto triste.

Sweeney seria todo lo frío y asesino que quisieras, pero por lo menos tenía sentido común y se dio cuenta de que ella se había entristecido de un momento a otro.

-Sra. Lovett.-le dijo titubeando

Ella le miro en seguida.- si, querido?

-¿Ya movió al perfumero?- le dijo para distraerla.

-Si. Pero el pobre no estaba bien alimentado. No alcance hacer ni 20 pies.- dijo con gesto aburrido.- ¿sabe de quien sacaría muchos? Del panadero. Ese viejo repugnante nos daría por lo menos 30…urgh.- añadió al final con un escalofrío al recordar la forma en que la miraba el horrible panadero.

El señor Todd la miró de pronto interesado.- ¿que le pasa?

El panadero.- dijo arqueando las cejas.-se pasa mirando a las señoras. La señora Rushmory dice que si quieres conseguir buenos precios ahí tienes que…-hizo un gesto significativo con las manos y la cara.-pero yo jamás lo haría, ese sujeto me da asco de solo mirarlo.

Sweeney asintió, bebiendo una vez más del vaso de gin.- no se preocupe usted de eso, señora Lovett. Cuando venga a afeitarse no me tomare la molestia ni de ponerle el jabón. Y usted podrá hacer cuantos pies quiera.

La señora Lovett sonrió ante la idea y desocupó la mesa.

-Necesito más provisiones, señor Todd. Con 18 no voy a alcanzar a cubrir la demanda de pies que tendré esta noche. Usted sabe que la noche del sábado es la más concurrida de la semana.

Aun es temprano.-dijo el, poniéndose de pie.-me voy a arriba. Esté lista para el siguiente.

Por la tarde, Toby regreso de sus andanzas por la calle con un gatito en los brazos.

-Mire, nos encontramos este gatito en la calle. Es huérfano y tiene hambre. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo?- pidió en un tono suplicante.

La señora lo miro durante un segundo a el y al gato. Menos mal que Toby lo había encontrado o el pobre animal hubiera terminado dentro de un pie de la sra. Mooney.

Claro, querido, solo si barres la tienda.- le dijo con una sonrisa. El niño devolvió el gesto, puso al gatito en el piso y le ofreció un bollo que traía en el bolsillo. El animalito empezó a comerlo rápidamente.

Bueno por lo menos así el pequeño se mantendría distraído mientras ella estaba ocupada en el sótano.

Antes de bajar a esperar el siguiente cadáver, la señora Lovett fue afuera por las camisas del señor Todd, que ya estaban secas e inmaculadamente blancas. Las llevo arriba.

El barbero seguía esperando a sus clientes, de nuevo en la ventana y jugueteando con su navaja preferida en las manos.

- ¿Todavía nadie?- le pregunto ella no mas entró para dejarle sus camisas.

No había ni terminado de hablar cuando se oyó la campanilla de la puerta y entro a la barbería nada menos que le panadero, que después de todo si había considerado ir a afeitarse ese día.

El panadero los miro a ambos, primero a la señora Lovett, de la misma forma en que la había mirado esa mañana y luego a Sweeney, con una mirada de desconfianza.

-Sr. Sweeney Todd?- dijo acercándose.- dicen en el mercado que es usted el mas hábil barbero de Londres…

-No se equivocan.- respondió el aludido con una sonrisa

-Pues, bien. Quisiera una…-y esto lo dijo recorriendo a la señora Lovett con la mirada arrastrando las palabras.- afeitada….

El señor obtendrá lo que desea.- dijo el barbero con una sonrisa siniestra.-siéntese por favor.-le señalo el sillón especial.

Sweeney y la señora Lovett intercambiaron miradas cómplices y macabras. Ella sonrió al pensar en todos los pies que vendería esa noche.

Bajó al sótano en seguida para recibir al próximo. Con un estruendo sordo el panadero cayó al suelo. Tenía un gran corte en su gordo cuello. El barbero cumplió su palabra: ni siquiera le había puesto jabón.

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la Sra. Lovett tomó el hacha para empezar a rebanar el cuerpo. Pero un sonido arriba, en la barbería, la hizo dudar. Tal vez había llegado otro cliente y caería sobre ella, mientras hacia su trabajo. Tenía que mover al gordo hacia un lado si no quería morir aplastada por un político o un sacerdote o el que fuera que estuviera arriba. Tomó el cuerpo del panadero de un brazo pero estaba demasiado pesado. No lo movió ni una pulgada. Tiró y tiró pero el sujeto pesaba una tonelada.

-Maldición.- dijo en voz baja ahora intentando jalarlo de una pierna.

De pronto escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Alguien había entrado al sótano. La sra. Lovett se paralizo de espanto.

¿Toby?- pregunto horrorizada de haber sido descubierta. Cuan no seria su sorpresa al ver entrar al señor Todd, con su camisa recién lavada llena de sangre en las mangas.

-Aah, señor T, que susto me dio, creí que Toby me había descubierto.- dijo ahora mas relajada mientras dejaba la pierna del panadero en el suelo, sin mucha delicadeza.

-Podría ser un poco más precavida y ponerle el seguro a la puerta, ¿no cree? – dijo él acercándose a ver el mas reciente cadáver.

-Y usted podría ser mas cuidadoso cuando atiende a sus clientes, ¿no cree? Acabo de lavar esa camisa y ya la ensució.- le dijo con una mirada de reproche. El la miro con resentimiento.

-Ahora no me moleste. Estoy trabajando.- le dijo ella mientras volvía al cuerpo para moverlo de una vez por todas.- además ¿que está haciendo aquí? Usted ya hizo su trabajo.

-Vine a ayudarle.-dijo el haciéndola a un lado con el brazo.- este sujeto es muy grande para que usted lo mueva. Ya, hágase a un lado.- termino bruscamente tomando al muerto de un brazo y lo arrastró sin problemas a un rincón cerca del molino de carne.

La señora Lovett estaba encantada con ese gesto de amabilidad repentina. Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se extendió por su rostro y lo miró tímidamente.

-Gracias.- le dijo y tomó el hacha. Con una mirada soñadora lo vio limpiarse la sangre del rostro y comenzó a cortar el cadáver.

Unas horas después ya estaban los 30 pies que salieron del panadero, dispuestas en las bandejas en la cocina y ya era hora de abrir la tienda. Pero antes….ella se había prometido arreglarse bien para la cena. Con un poco de suerte el señor Todd bajaría a cenar con ellos.

Esa noche la pastelera se puso su vestido más nuevo, aquel negro a rayas que le quedaba adorable. Con su cabello no había mucho que hacer pero con el vestido ya era suficiente. Así que salio bien arreglada a abrir el emporio de pies.

La gente se arremolinaba en la entrada y tuvieron que poner mas mesas afuera para que alcanzaran a comer todos los clientes. Así era desde que comenzaron a preparar los pies con el ingrediente nuevo.

Como era de esperarse, el barbero no bajó a cenar. La señora Lovett estuvo mirando hacia la escalera que daba a la barbería cada 5 minutos, por si lo veía, pero ni se asomo por la puerta. _Que mala suerte_, pensó ella, _y pensar que me vestí toda elegante solo para que me viera…_

Luego de una larga jornada de trabajo y haber vendido todos los pies la sra. Lovett y Toby se dedicaron a limpiar la tienda. Luego la señora lo mando a dormir. El pequeño cayó en los brazos de Morfeo ni tocando la almohada. Era de esperarse. Aquel había sido un día agotador. Pero al día siguiente sería domingo y la tienda no abría los domingos…. Tal vez podrían aprovechar para irse de día de campo y descansar. La pasarían estupendamente.

A pesar de ser muy tarde la señora Lovett fue a la estancia del barbero para decirle la estupenda idea de un día de campo en las afueras. Además aprovecharía de enseñarle su nuevo vestido.

Acomodándose lo mejor que pudo entró despacito a la barbería. El señor Todd estaba sentado en la silla de barbero y mirando hacia algún punto en el suelo.

-Disculpe, ¿amor?- le dijo ella suavemente. Él la miró.- me di cuenta de que no bajó a cenar... ¿no quiere nada?

-no.-la frialdad en como lo dijo la dejó paralizada pero no se dejaría intimidar.

-oh, bueno.-le dijo sin darle importancia.-sabe que, cielo? estaba pensando que mañana, como es domingo, fuéramos a un dia de campo los tres juntos, eh? ¿Que le parece?

La miro con odio.- no iré.

-Oh, no se ponga así. Tiene que tomar algo de aire. Pasa todo el día encerrado en este antro.

-le dije que no iré. Ahora lárguese y déjeme solo.- le dijo dándole la espalda.

-Además podríamos aprovechar de charlar un rato, sin presiones, solo nosotros...-le dijo sugestivamente.-

-Sra. Lovett...-empezó a decir el perdiendo la paciencia.

Pero ella ignoraba sus palabras y seguía hablando como si Sweeney ya hubiera aceptado la invitación - Claro que tendré que hacer algunos pies especiales para nosotros por la mañana...-

-Dije que no iba a ir, Sra. Lovett...-dijo el barbero apretando los dientes.

-Conozco un bellísimo lugar donde podríamos ir...a las afueras de la ciudad.-continuo ella, como si nada.

- Es la ultima vez que se lo digo con buenas palabras...Sra. lovett: yo. no. iré.- apretó los puños con fuerza conteniendo las ganas que tenía de saltarle encima y estrangularla con sus propias manos.

- pero esta bastante lejos y tendríamos que levantarnos temprano...los domingos me gusta despertar mas tarde... ¿le parece si nos vamos a las 9, corazón?-

- ¡Maldición, mujer! ¿ Es que no entiende? no voy a ir con usted!-grito el señalándola con la navaja y dándole una mirada tan espeluznante que haría que el mas valiente mojara los pantalones.

Ella lo miró con algo de temor por unos instantes. Suspiró.

- oh, bien. Entonces iré sola.-dijo mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.- cuide bien de Toby mientras estoy fuera. No le gusta estar solo y de seguro que disfrutara de su compañía ayudándolo aquí en la barbería.¿ lo hará, tesoro?

- ¿no piensa llevarse al mocoso?- la señora se volteó para mirarlo.

-Bueno...no si se queda usted aquí. No me gustaría dejarlo por su cuenta. Ya ha pasado demasiados años solo el pobre muchacho.-

Como era de imaginarse al hombre no le hacia ninguna gracia quedarse de niñero con Toby. Pero sabia que todo era un truco de la sra. Lovett para obligarlo a ir. Pero la cuestión era fácil: si se negaba tendría que cuidar al mocoso y si decía que si, pues, no tenia que cuidarlo. Maldita sea. No tenía otra opción.

- Esta bien.- dijo apretando los dientes.- iré.

La señora Lovett sonrió con entusiasmo.- ¡sabía que terminaría aceptando, Señor T!- le apretó afectuosamente el brazo.- la pasaremos increíble, ya lo verá.

El respondió mirándola escéptico.- si, si. Buenas noches, sra. Lovett.

- que descanse, querido.- le dijo desde la puerta. Cuando él le dio la espalda ella se besó la palma de la mano y soplo en su dirección. Bajó la escalera como flotando en las nubes pensando en lo bien que había resultado ese día y lo maravilloso que le esperaba por delante.

- tal vez el sueño de vivir junto al mar si se haga realidad.- pensó mientras se metía en la cama.

Vaya que había que ser optimista para creer eso.

Gracias por leer! Criticas y comentarios serán bien recibidos :)

Bell.


End file.
